CODE: Pokemon - The Begining
by Sir Weston
Summary: When he first awakens, Mewtwo knows he's destined for greater things than Giovanni has planned for him. And so he breaks out and forms a team of special pokemon called The Code. Along with the nine others he has assembled, Mewtwo and the others have sworn to protect the world from Giovanni's evil schemes. Rated T for some language in later chapters. Hope you enjoy this! R&R!
1. Chapter 1 - The Secret Lab

**CODE: Pokemon - The Begining**

**This is an idea I had a long time ago when I was a little girl. I used to play make believe with my sister, and I would pretened I was a Mewtwo who was leader of a secret organization of specially trained Pokemon who protected the world. I still think about this every day, and now I'm finally going to write the story. It'll be in first person and the point of view will be right under the chapter title.**

**I hope you like it! I'm using the characters I thought up of the time, which was when only Red, Blue, and Yellow were out, so the main characters are all first generation Pokemon. But I will be adding characters later. So enjoy! And don't forget to leave a comment!**

**CHAPTER 1 - THE SECRET LABORATORY**

**Mewtwo**

Where am I? Why is everything dark? Am I blind? Have I been born with no eyes? Or is it because it is dark out? Hm... for that matter, what is "out?" What am I in? I have no recollection. No memory. Does this mean I was just born? Are new borns supposed to be this aware? Wait... I hear a voice. I do not recognize this voice, but then, I was just born. Perhaps I should try openeing my eyes?

And so I do. I open my eyes and see the place that I am in. I am not impressed. It seems all yellow, and also appears to be flooded. Oh, my mistake, I am simply floating in a strange liquid. How odd. But what does this place really look like? Well, it seems to be some sort of techy room, and a lot of odd creatures I know to be humans are standing around watching. I am not sure how I know these things are humans, and some how I know I am not one of them. Why are they watching me, and why am I in this container? Have I done something wrong?

I hear one of them speak, but it is quite difficult to make out what they are saying. I wish there was a way I could hear them, so I could know what was going on.

Right as I think this, the glass starts to crack, and liquid starts to pour out onto the human's side. Then the glass shatters, and the humans quickly take steps back to avoid being soaked. I cock my head in puzzlement. Did I do that?

One of the humans steps forward and adresses me. "Ah! You are awake! Hopefully you'll be a bit more cooperative this time around, eh?"

I hadn't the faintest idea of what he was talking about. Who was this person, and why was he speaking as if he knew me? I gave him a blank stare and did not say anything.

"A little confused, eh, Mewtwo?" the man said, "Don't worry, that's perfectly normal, as we did erase your entire memory. You have no recollection of your previous life, so I guess I should fill you in a little. My name is Giovanni."

Giovanni gave me a toothy sneer. Was my name Mewtwo? And what was he talking about, wiping my memory? I had a previous life?

"You are in a laboratory," Giovanni explained to me, "You are a Psychic Pokemon called Mewtwo, and we created you to be the most powerful Pokemon in the world. We erased your entire memory so hopefully you'll be a bit more controllable this time around. I plan to use you to conquer the world."

Already I knew I did not like this man. How dare he do this to me? Create me so he can rule the world? If I was apparently against him in my past life, I saw no reason to work him now. I grew angry at the thought, and I felt my energy, my "psychic power" build up inside. The smirk on Giovanni's face quickly disappeared.

"Quick! Restrain it!" he called out to the other humans around him. They all lunged forward trying to grab me, but my energy burst at that moment, and scattered around the room. I blasted myself out of the room and into the air. Ah! So this was what my power could do!

Having all the freedom in the world, I zoomed away, leaving the laboratory behind me. I had no idea where I was going, or indeed where to go at all, but I didn't care. I was free! Free to do as I pleased. Suddenly, I paused in midair to think. What was it that I wanted to do? I had no wish to conquer the world, as Giovanni had said. In fact, I wished to defy him in every way possible. But then, what could I do?

Only one thing came to mind. Protect the world. Keep it safe from people like Giovanni. Only then would I be sastisfied. I nodded to myself, then headed towards a speck of land I saw in the distance. I quickly came up to it and landed along the shore line, as where I had been was just an island in a vast ocean. But now I was on a different land, and the ground felt strange beneath my toes. I looked down at my toesand saw what they looked like. I looked around and saw a small pool of water formed by a crvice of rocks, so I walked over to it to see what I looked like. I thought myself impressive looking, and powerful. I corrected my posture to look even better. I swung my tail (oh! I had a tail!) and raised my hands. So I was Mewtwo, a psychic Pokemon. My name would go down in the history books as the most powerful Pokemon ever. But I would not be selfish. I would protect this land, this world in which I had been born into.

Now, how was I to go about doing that? By myself? I had to admit, I was a bit lonely, and longed for a companion.

"Whoa!" came a sudden voice behind me, "Aren't you quite the impressive Pokemon? I've never seen anything like you before!"

I turned around and saw a yellow mouse like creature with a lightning bolt shaped tail standing behind me. The creature smiled up at me with big, black eyes.

"What kind of Pokemon are you?" the creature, I assumed it to be male, wondered, "I'm a Pikachu, an electric Pokemon. Who are you?"

Who was I? I opened my mouth and spoke for the first time in my short memory.

"I am Mewtwo."

**END OF CHAPTER 1**


	2. Chapter 2 - Sebastian and Cyril

**Even though I only have two reviews, (and one is from my sister) I'm going to update this. Maybe if I update, I'll get more reviews. Or not. Who knows? Anyway, here you are.**

**CHAPTER 2 - SEBASTIAN AND CYRIL**

**Mewtwo**

The Pokemon called "Pikachu" smiled up at me. "Mewtwo?" he repeated, "I've never heard of that name before. Are there a lot of you? Or are you one of those really rare Pokemon?"

"I think I might be the only one," I admitted. I mean, if I had been created by scientists there couldn't be too many other Mewtwo, could there?

"Wow! So you're like a legendary Pokemon like Zapdos, or Moltres!" the Pikachu exclaimed with glee, "I've never met a legendary Pokemon before! Or at least, I don't _think_ I have. I can't remember."

The tiny creatured padded closer to me. "So, what type are you?" he asked.

"Um, psychic," I replied. This little Pikachu was awefully friendly towards someone he had just met. For all he knew, I could be extremely hostile or aggressive. Did all Pokemon behave this way?

"So, Mewtwo, do you have a nickname?" Pikachu wondered, "Or are you just Mewtwo?"

"What's a nickname?" I asked, my turn to ask questions.

"You know," the Pikachu said, even though if I knew I wouldn't have asked, "It's a name friends give you that they call you all the time instead of by your real name."

"Why would anyone do that?" I wondered, "Also, I don't have any friends."

"You don't?!" the Pikachu was in complete shock, "Well then, I'll be your friend!" He held out his little paw. "Hi! My name is Cyril! What's your's?"

I did not know what he wanted me to say, but I did take his paw and shake it. I thought through my short memory for a name; a name I could call myself to only my closest future friends. I don't know how I came up with it, or where it came from, but I thought of something.

"My name," I said, "is Sebastian."

"Oh! That's a good name!" Cyril praised, "Where'd you think of that?"

"I'm not sure," I confessed, "I just came up with it, I guess."

Cyril opened his mouth to say more, when suddenly there was rustling from some bushes just past the shore line. Another creature I assumed to be another Pokemon slithered out onto the sand. It had a long body and wicked blood red fangs. Unlike Cyril, it seemed mean and dangerous.

"A Seviper!" Cyril gasped, "Drats! Those things are nasty! What is one doing here? They usually live in forests!"

"Thissss issss my territory!" the Seviper hissed, "How dare you ssstrange Pokemon intrude upon my property!"

"Oh, is this your territory?" I asked sincerily, "I'm sorry, I didn't know. We weren't trying to steal it or anything."

The Seviper let out a hissing laugh. "Oh! I've heard that one before!" it growled, "Let'sss ssse how funny you are when you are ssslowly dying from poissson!" With that, the snake hissed and leapt at us.

Cyril squeaked and jumped behind me. I, however, stood my ground. As Seviper lunged forward, I put my left foot back, turned slightly, holding my hands by side and started summoning energy. Right before those fangs could touch my skin, I quickly extended my arms, blasting the Seviper with a sphere of psychic energy, that sent it flying over the woods. Nodding, I turned to Cyril, who was staring at me with surprise.

"Wow!" Cyril exclaimed, "That was so cool! I mean, I know you're a psychic Pokemon, but not every psychic Pokemon can do that, you know!"

"Really?" I asked with slight surprise. It had not taken a lot of effort to send the snake flying. I was truly that powerful?

"So what are you planning to do now, Sebastian?" Cyril asked me.

I looked up at the sky, remembering what I had promised myself only a little while ago. My ultimate goal. How I couldn't do it alone. I knew what I had to do.

"I'm going to form a team of Pokemon," I said, "A team of the best Pokemon the world has to offer. We will be the strongest Pokemon ever known. And we will protect the world from villainous people like Giovanni. Everyone will know our names. Or at least, the names we have given them."

"That sounds exciting!" Cyril exclaimed, "I want to protect the world too! You said Giovanni, right? I have a beef with that guy!"

I was slightly surprised. "You do?" I asked in puzzlement, "How come?"

"He took me away from my best friend," he replied, sadly, "Or at least his cronies, Team Rocket, did. They gave me to him, and he had me experimented on. It was really scary. After all the experiments were done, I managed to escape. Then I found that I couldn't use my electricity anymore unless I had a huge source of energy." He sighed with regret. "I don't know where my friend is anymore. In fact, because of those awefull things they did to me, I can hardly remember anything anymore. All I remember is that my friend was a human, he was a trainer, he always had travelling companions, and that together we had gone to nearly every Pokemon region."

I felt for the little guy. Losing his friend must've been hard. I couldn't even imagine what that would be like if I had gone through what he had. Of course I might've done that, but I couldn't remember.

"You can join my team," I told him, "You and I will be the first of many. You might not be able to use your full powers now, but I'll find a way that you can help. We will be the greatest! And our code names will go down in a whispered history. Now, what should we call our team?"

We both stood thinking for a moment. Then Cyril gasped. "What about," he said, "The Code?"

I blinked. The Code. Code Pokemon. Our names would be coded and secret. Yes, it seemed to fit. "Yes," I replied, "I like it. We will be The Code."

**END OF CHAPTER 2**

**A/N: I will explain why I called them Sebastian and Cyril in a later chapter. Just not now.**


End file.
